The present invention relates to a rotor for a screw rotor machine
On rotors of this type, with a rotor body of plastics material moulded on a shaft, the shaft is prevented from being twisted off from the rotor body by the shaft being provided with radially protruding projections distributed in equal partition around the shaft. For especially female rotors it is thereby suitable to design the projections as helical, radial flanges with the same pitch as the lands of the rotor body, in which the flanges extend a short distance into the central part of the lands. At high rpm it has turned out that the rotor bodies in spite of these measures are inclined to be broken off or separate from the shaft and its projections.
The object of the invention is to bring about an additional reinforcement of the rotor body's adhesion to the shaft and its projections.